


Time Out

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters got a little break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

John eyed the gas needle worriedly. This wasn't looking good, they needed to find a motel or a gas station, as soon as possible. A quick check on the boys showed them curled against each other on the back seat, covered in blankets, awake and shivering. They needed to get out of the car and in an actual house, it was way to cold to sleep here. 

John sighed in relief when he saw the sign for a motel on the side of the street. He didn't care where he was or how much they had to pay for it as long as he could get inside. He could ask for a gas station in the morning.

John stopped in the parking lot. “Stay here, I will get you once we have a room.” He sorted himself and quickly left the car, trying to keep as much warmth in the car as he could. 

The front desk didn't give him much hope, the guy shock his head immediately. “Sorry, no vacancies. The next motel is just 30 Miles down the road.”

“Please, I have two small children, it's to cold for them.” If it hadn't come from John Winchester it would have been classified as begging.

The man looked through the window to the shadow of small huddled figures in the backseat of the Impala. A sigh. “Number 7, with a king-sized bed. The shower isn't working at the moment but the heating is alright.”

* * *

John finished at the front desk and grabbed the key. He tapped on the glass before he opened the door of the car and grabbed his boys, blankets and all. 7 year old Dean held Sam securely in his own arms and was curled in his fathers, careful to keep them both covered. The hunter only sat them down on the bed, lighter in the knowledge that they had gotten out of this extreme weather.

He looked down to the two small faces, both relieved to be in the room and tired now that they were surrounded by warmth. “I just get our things, we stay here for the night.”

Dean nodded and Sam yawned, curled himself even more in his brother. John made the quick trip to get their things and put their packs on the floor. Both boys were already sleeping deeply. 

John dropped his boots and his coat and climbed into the bed with his children, snuggling against them and protecting them against the harsh environment as much as he could. They deserved a small break from their lifes.


End file.
